


【港铁】追求的艺术

by Amphetamine0706



Category: WAYV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:47:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22524268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amphetamine0706/pseuds/Amphetamine0706
Relationships: Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun
Kudos: 4





	【港铁】追求的艺术

体育系学生如何追音乐剧系学生？

黄旭熙！不要走神！你出手速度慢了！

黄旭熙又一次在掷标枪的时候思考这个问题，被教练揪出来训斥了。

掷标枪嘛，除了力度和出手角度以外，最重要的就是出手速度了。练了这么久，教练对速度与动能关系物理学知识的引述，黄旭熙早已听到耳朵起茧，长时间对速度的强调也让他怀疑生活因此受到了影响，最明显的莫过于吃饭和洗澡。

所以和肖俊进展缓慢这事，真的让他很煎熬。

遇见肖俊是在一个冬天的早晨，黄旭熙像往常一样早起训练，标枪正要被投掷出手，身后忽然传来一声绵长的“哦~哦~哦~哦~哦~”，一听就是学声乐的，第一次亲耳听到练声，新奇感只让他觉得好笑，手上顿时失了速度，标枪优雅缓慢地飞出去，然后狼狈地钻进地里，似乎在替他感到羞愧。

黄旭熙回过头，看到隔壁田径场有一个瘦小的男生在慢跑，循环间隔播放的“哦~”也随着他的运动由远及近再由近及远，显然他就是声音的主人。

学声乐的都是怪物吗？这么小的个子，嗓门却这么大。黄旭熙很疑惑。

同学，又这么巧遇到你啊！偶遇搭讪这种最原始的方式放在任何时候都不会过时，它发生的地点包括但不限于田径场、食堂和课室。

肖俊，音乐剧系，跑步为了提高气息的稳定性。

如今网速要快，快递要快，看视频的倍速不大于1.0就浑身不自在，信息也必须碎片化以获得更高的传播速率，就连谈恋爱——互有好感，交换联系方式，聊天约会滚床单，一气呵成。

可是肖俊不一样，除了吃饭、上课和运动，其余时间要么在声乐室练声，要么跑去琴房练钢琴和吉他，再就是窝在宿舍里研究音乐剧，一切看起来让黄旭熙这个体育系的无从下手。

哦，对！还有社团，音乐剧！黄旭熙猛地一拍大腿，想起某一次偶遇把肖俊的书撞落一地，他蹲下去拾书，余光瞥见一本《巴黎圣母院》，抬头正对上肖俊毫无掩饰的直勾勾的目光，他感觉到逃跑心态一闪而过，一边在心底重复着“有什么好怕”，一边站起来同时盯着肖俊的眼睛看，视角逐渐从仰视变成俯视，此情此景像是两个小孩子拿手电筒互照。

腓比斯。肖俊轻轻念了一个名字。

你说什么？黄旭熙微微弯腰，侧头探过耳朵。

你好像《巴黎圣母院》的腓比斯，肖俊想了想又更正道，额，我只是说外型。

这样啊。

音乐剧社团最近计划排《巴黎圣母院》，腓比斯是谁？是好看的皮囊与丑陋的灵魂的完美结合，情话与誓言说得比任何人都好听，一转头又全都背弃，以现代汉语概括——渣男。

经过软磨硬泡，黄旭熙加入了社团，被分配到了最喜欢身强力壮体育生的道具组，他也总算要到了肖俊的联系方式，又刚好遇上表演组决定扩招，实行B角培养计划，也就是说每个角色得至少有两个人能唱。黄旭熙初生牛犊不怕虎地选了腓比斯，并申请到了肖俊的辅导，可他一个低音炮一张口便让肖俊犯了难，因为这个角色需要浮夸又卖弄的男高音来表现人物形象，不过既然他想学，那就能教一点是一点，毕竟B角也还要选。

喂喂，不是用这里发声啦，这样唱嗓子会废的。肖俊举起手覆在黄旭熙喉结上，让他停止嚎叫。

也不是这里哦，肖俊的手又滑到黄旭熙胸膛上，呼吸的时候不要抬起肩膀扩张胸腔，不要胸式呼吸。

要用这里。肖俊的手最终停留在黄旭熙肚脐眼偏下的位置，他讲解完正确发声部位，移开手时的从容，让黄旭熙不禁怀疑他是心思单纯还是勾搭或者是蓄意性骚扰。

你少女的心献给了我，你斑斓的美眸注视着我，在空中群星闪耀，也比不上这双眼睛明亮。

肖俊教给黄旭熙腓比斯的唱词，黄旭熙觉得肖俊的声音很好听，问他在音乐剧里扮演什么角色。

我？我唱葛林果，游吟诗人。肖俊说因为大家都觉得他感性，他又时常自娱自乐写词作曲，所以游吟诗人像是为他量身定做的。另外指导老师认为他不够高大帅气，形象上也不适合。

我啊，没法做渣男，肖俊自嘲。

黄旭熙重复了一遍肖俊教他的唱词，这一段是腓比斯和未婚妻小百合的情歌对唱，肖俊“反串”小百合陪他练习，也许是肖俊过于热爱音乐剧，就连练习都要像正式演出一样望着对方，似乎他真的是一往情深地爱着未婚夫的少女，以至于黄旭熙每天晚上睡前哼曲子的时候都忘不了那双眼睛，纵使夜空中群星闪耀，也比不上你的眼睛明亮。

虽然体育生普遍身体素质过硬，但是日常训练和音乐剧相关练习还是令黄旭熙有些分身乏术，教练的训斥他早已习惯，音乐剧这边，越练下去他就越发明白自己唱不来腓比斯，毕竟唱个高音都脸红脖子粗，他觉得肖俊不可能不知道这一点，然后他才反应过来，他本来是要追求肖俊的，却稀里糊涂被肖俊带跑偏了去学音乐剧。他室友得知他在学音乐剧忍不住笑岔了气，说他一个体育系的，怎么打得过那些音乐剧专业的。

社团内部选拔当天，黄旭熙抱着娱乐同学的心态去了现场，等待的过程中却一直没见到肖俊的身影，他拿出手机看到肖俊的一条消息。

旭熙，加油。黄旭熙也顾不得现在排到哪里，直接偷溜出去找肖俊。

你在哪里？肖俊没有回复，声乐室，没有，琴房，没有。黄旭熙打算碰碰运气，去他们最初见面的田径场。

肖俊果然在那里，抱着膝盖坐在看台上，他走到他身旁坐下。

你怎么在这里？按排名就快到你上场了吧！肖俊推着黄旭熙要把他赶回去。

我再怎么练也上不了台的，你知道的吧？黄旭熙稳如泰山岿然不动。

肖俊见赶不走他便泄了气，然后语气又突然犀利起来，说得好像你是为了能演上这个角色来的？

他知道的绝对不止我不适合演音乐剧啊，黄旭熙汗颜，也不知怎样措辞回复。

其实是为了能和你待在一起久一点才这样做的，如果你不喜欢，以后就不练了。肖俊的语气从刚才的犀利到一点点地变弱。

嗯，以后不练了。听到黄旭熙的回答，肖俊在心底叹了口气，心想终于还是到这一步了，现在他不知道还要不要劝黄旭熙回去参加选拔。

可是黄旭熙双手环抱身边的人，抵在他耳边说，反正我跟你一样，没法做渣男。

那现在你发现我根本没天赋唱好歌，我以后还能经常见到你吗？

你说的什么傻话？

……

可否告诉我“腓比斯”这名字的意义？

老天，在人世间谁敢擅用这个名讳？

他就是令我心动的人。

音乐剧在确定人选之后很快开始排练，肖俊有一段唱词是解释腓比斯的含义，太阳，唱完这段，按照剧情，他得躺在舞台的垫子上等别人唱完，他想着黄旭熙，他没告诉过黄旭熙为什么那天要叫他腓比斯，或许黄旭熙也已经知道了，因为他们在阴冷的冬天相遇，然而他每次见到黄旭熙的时候都觉得沐浴在阳光里，是啊，黄旭熙是小太阳啊。

因为没参加选拔，无论A角B角都不会有黄旭熙的名字，也就没法做腓比斯，不过已经无所谓了，他知道他是肖俊的太阳，这就够了。 

Fin


End file.
